Maméa
by Breizh Namida
Summary: Maméa est une Kunoïchi de 15 ans qui s'est fait enlever par l'Akatsuki quand elle avait cinq ans. Elle avait fini par accepter cette vie, mais un évènement vint tout chambouler, la capture d'un certain Kazekage... Laissez des reviews PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Maméa:

Résumé: Maméa est une Kunoïchi de quinze ans qui s'est fait enlever par l'Akatsuki quand elle en avait cinq. Elle avait fini par accepter cette vie, mais un événement vint tout chambouler. La capture d'un certain Kazekage... REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!

-Maméa! Dépêche-toi, Pein veut te voir!

-Bien, Deidara-san!

Maméa enfila un kimono à la hâte et suivit l'artificier dans les dédales du repaire de l'Akatsuki.

Maméa était une jeune fille de quinze ans enlevée à Konoha il y a dix ans de cela.

Un jour, où elle s'entraînait avec son père, un senseï du village, dans la forêt, un homme vêtu d'une cape noire était apparu.

Il avait un visage impassible, une bague étrange au doigt, et surtout, des yeux rouge orné de motifs noirs.

Uchiha Itachi.

Celui-ci réclamait la mort de son père car il avait blessé dans un combat un membre de l'Akatsuki.

La petite Maméa était depuis toujours une fille douée d'une très grande intuition. Sans peur, elle s'approcha de l'inconnu et dit d'une voix innocente:

-Tu as des yeux très bizarres.

Ils te donnent du pouvoir, sinon tu ne les porterais pas. Mais un jour, ils te rendront aveugles.

Le père, qui était resté en arrière, se jeta aux pieds de Itachi et le supplia de pardonner sa fille. Sans lui jeter un regard, il le bouscula et s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de la petite fille. Il lui dit:

-Tu es une gamine très intelligente. Que sais-tu faire?

Et Maméa lui montra ses pouvoirs ninjas, encore non contrôlés, faute d'entraînement. Elle lui montra la technique de sa famille, le Keryguan.

C'est en fait un bouclier de chakra ultime que rien ne peut briser.

Elle fit également la démonstration de son affinité Katon en faisant apparaître des flammes partout sur son corps. Car ces flammes étaient spéciales: elles ne brûlaient que ce que leur créateur souhaitait.

Après cette démonstration, Itachi resta un long moment sans parler. Il finit par s'adresser au père de l'enfant:

-Shinobi! Je te laisse la vie sauve. Mais en échange, j'emmène ta gamine avec moi. Je n'aurais pas de compte à te rendre. Considère que tu n'as plus de fille.

Le père de Maméa n'était qu'un ninja de second ordre. Il avait blessé Hidan par pur hasard dans un combat. Il prit une peur telle du meurtrier du clan Uchiha qu'il accepta avec plaisir cette offre.

-Bien sûr, pas de problèmes! Emmenez-là avec vous, tout pourvu que vous me laissiez en vie! Je vous remercie pour votre indulgence.

Malgré son impassibilité, Itachi ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Quel père pouvait abandonner sans regrets sa fille en échange de sa vie?

Il prit la main de Maméa, qui avait compris ce qui se passait et commença à s'éloigner. La petite fille ne broncha pas, car elle savait qu'il s'agissait du sacrifice à faire pour sauver la vie de son père.

Mais avant de partir, le Uchiha se retourna. Il murmura quelque chose, et le ninja, toujours prosterné, brûla en quelques secondes, transformé en torche vivante. Il était hors de question pour Itachi de ne pas remplir son contrat. Le Shinobi devait mourir. Il était mort.

Et depuis ce jour lointain, depuis ses cinq ans en fait, elle était devenu une sorte de domestique pour l'Akatsuki. Mais parallèlement, Itachi, Deidara et Sasori faisait son éducation ninja.

Avec le temps, elle était devenu une belle jeune fille et une ninja très puissante. Les membres de l'Akatsuki le savaient, et pour l'empêcher de les tuer ou de s'enfuir, elle passait ses nuits avec une chaîne d'acier ignifugée fixée au mur.

Maméa savait que son père avait fait preuve de lâcheté en la donnant sans regrets contre sa propre vie. Mais malgré cela, elle souhaitait se venger. Car elle pensait que Itachi avait mal agi en faisant croire à son père qu'il allait le laisser vivre.

Mais après toutes ces années, sa volonté s'étiolait. Elle avait appris à mieux connaître les membres de l'Akatsuki, et même si le monde ne voyait d'eux que les ninjas impitoyables, elle avait vu les hommes, les êtres humains. Elle les avaient vu se disputer pour avoir la dernière part de tarte (c'est Sasori qui avait gagné face à Kisame et à Deidara), rire à une blague pourrie de Deidara, l'aider à faire la vaisselle le soir, regarder des films bidons à la télé. Bref, elle les connaissait mieux que personne.

Elle avait fini par choisir de s'enfuir quand elle le pourrait. Mais quand elle pensait à cette éventualité, son courage parfois s'effritait. Car la première chose que lui avait fait faire Itachi lors de son arrivée, c'est d'un coup de kunaï, tracer la marque des renégats sur son bandeau frontal. Elle n'était plus de Konoha depuis dix ans. Elle n'était plus de nul part. Elle était une renégate.

Quand Maméa reprit contact avec la réalité, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait avec Deidara devant la porte du bureau de Pein.

-Entrez.

Elle avança vers Pein, le leader de l'Akatsuki, qui était assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre à observer une tempête de sable.

(_j'ai oublié de préciser: le repaire se trouve dans le désert, pas très loin de Suna. Vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi...)_

Il détourna le regard de la fenêtre pour porter son attention sur la jeune fille. Il prit la parole de sa voix égale en toutes circonstances:

-Maméa-chan, tu dois le savoir, aujourd'hui, cela fait exactement dix ans que tu nous as rejoint

Comme tu le sais, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment fait confiance. Cette menotte que tu portes pour dormir en est la preuve.

Mais depuis tout ce temps, tu nous as prouvé à tous ta fidélité. Et je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de devenir membre de l'Akatsuki à part entière.

Tout d'abord, Maméa ne sut comment réagir à cette offre inattendue. Mais elle s'inclina et disant:

-Je t'en remercie infiniment, Pein-san. C'est un honneur pour moi.

Celui-ci eut un très discret sourire. Puis il reprit:

-Nous t'introniserons aussitôt que tu auras rempli ta mission.

Devant le regard interrogateur de la Kunoïchi, il poursuivit:

-Comme tu le sais, l'Akatsuki poursuit un but grandiose: Faire grandir ce monde pourri en l'inondant de souffrances. Et pour cela, il nous les neuf Bijuu.

Pour avoir ces démons, il nous faut capturer les Jinchuuriki. Nous mettons alors en place une cérémonie d'extraction qui dure trois jours. Au terme de ce délai, le Bijuu est récupéré et le Jinchuuriki meurt.

Comme Deidara pourra te le confirmer, il rentre d'une mission pendant laquelle il est parvenu à capturer le premier des neuf Jinchuuriki.

Et je te demande de participer à la cérémonie. C'est assez dur la première fois, mais je veux m'assurer que tu en es capable.

Itachi t'indiquera comment faire. La cérémonie débutera d'ici quelques instants. Si tu parviens à ne pas flancher durant ces trois jours, alors tu seras l'une des nôtres.

Et il fit un geste de la main signifiant que l'entrevue était terminée.

Deidara fit sortir Maméa et la conduisit dans la salle centrale, où se trouvait la statue qui servait dans ce genre de situation.

Tous les membres de l'organisation étaient réunis pour extraire le démon de son hôte. Hidan en la voyant, s'exclama:

-Maméa-chan! Alors, il paraît que tu vas nous aider? Tu vas enfin devenir une vraie membre de notre organisation!

Viens, tu veux voir l'heureux élu sur lequel tu vas pouvoir exercer le pouvoir conféré par l'Akatsuki?

Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans une petite salle adjacente, où un corps était étendu sur froid sol de pierre.

Au début, Maméa tentait de ne pas penser à la vie qu'elle allait prendre pour un but qu'elle ne soutenait pas du tout. Mais en voyant sa victime, elle ne put empêcher les larmes d'inonder son visage.

Le Jinchuuriki était un garçon d'environ quinze ans, comme elle.

Elle fut surprise de reconnaître en lui grâce à un symbole qu'il avait tatoué sur le bras le Kazekage du village de Suna.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle était si coupée du monde qu'il aurait pu y avoir trois grandes guerres supplémentaires, elle n'en aurait rien su.

Il avait des cheveux d'un rouge tellement fort qu'on pouvait croire à un incendie permanent. Ses yeux fermés étaient cernés de noir. Sa peau était d'une pâleur telle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était déjà mort.

Les larmes de la jeune fille firent rire Hidan, qui la secoua en hurlant:

-Bah alors? Qu'est-ce-qui te fait pleurer? Tu va pouvoir goûter au plus grand bonheur qui existe:le bonheur de tuer!!

Rends-toi compte de ta chance et ne pense à ce _Jinchuuriki no Bakemono!_

( à ce montre de Jinchuuriki!)

-Arrête, Hidan!

En se retournant, Maméa vit Itachi dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Tu ne peux pas voir qu'elle est secouée? Alors lâche-là

-Elle n'a pas à s'apitoyer sur ce Gaara de malheur! Tout le monde ici s'en fiche éperdument!

-Je doute que tu as rejoint l'Akatsuki quand tu avais quinze ans, Hidan! Maintenant fiche le camp!

Et toi aussi, Maméa. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer...

Fin du premier chapitre...


	2. Chapter 2

Maméa:

Maméa sortit de la pièce pour se rendre près de la statue. Elle avait effacé toute pensée intempestive de son esprit. Elle mettait un pied devant l'autre, c'est tout. Comme un robot.

Sasori s'approcha d'elle d'un pas silencieux. Chose exceptionnelle, celui-ci portait sa marionnette, qu'il ne portait que lors de ses missions. Il lui dit de sa voix rauque déformée par la marionnette:

-Maméa-chan, va voir Deidara. Il dois te donner un manteau adéquat.

Elle s'exécuta et partit voir l'artificier, qui lui fit enfiler un manteau semblable à celui que lui-même portait.

-Et voilà. Si tu ne flanches pas, tu seras une vrai guerrière de l'Akatsuki!

Elle fit un petit sourire, qui se transforma vite en grimace. Elle avait du mal à supporter ce manteau, symbole de ce qu'elle avait toujours haï.

Sasori monta sur l'un des doigts de la statue, et invita les autres à en faire de même. Seul Itachi se présenta en retard. Il portait dans ses bras le corps inanimé de Gaara, qu'il posa sans douceur devant la statue.

Cette vision ramena toutes ses émotions à la mémoire de Maméa. Elle prit une décision instantanée: il était hors de question pour elle de laisser mourir ce garçon qui n'avait commis qu'une seule et unique faute: celle d'être un Jinchuuriki.

La cérémonie commença. Un rayon de lumière sortit de la statue monstrueuse et engloba le Kazekage, dont le corps commença à s'élever.

Maméa avait pris la décision d'attendre deux jours. Les membres de l'organisation commenceraient sérieusement à fatiguer, et baisseraient leur garde. Ils ne leur était pas venu à l'idée d'enchaîner la Kunoïchi pour la durée de l'opération. Après tout, elle était censée être l'une des leurs!

De plus, elle ne préfèrerait pas attendre plus de deux jours, car elle ne savait quelles conséquences cela aurait sur le Jinchuuriki et le démon.

Restait à savoir si _elle _tiendrait le coup jusque là...

La course contre la montre commençait...

Le premier jour passa sans problèmes. La première nuit, elle dodelina parfois de la tête, mais rien de bien grave. Le deuxième jour fut très difficile mais elle tint le coup.

Au crépuscule, elle s'enfuirait, emportant avec elle le corps du Kazekage.

Au soir du deuxième jour, Maméa avait failli à plusieurs reprises s'endormir sur son pilier. Mais Itachi, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, lui parlait de temps à autre pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Quand le repaire commença à s'assombrir, elle comprit que le moment était venu.

Les autres membres de l'Akatsuki ne le montraient pas, mais la fatigue commençait vraiment à se faire sentir.

Dans un geste très rapide, elle sauta à bas du pilier, rompant le trait de lumière. Le corps du garçon s'effondra lourdement, mais fut rattrapé au dernier moment par la Kunoïchi. Elle déclencha aussitôt son bouclier, le Keryguan, pour empêcher les autres ninjas d'approcher. Elle ferma aussi les yeux, pour se protéger des yeux de Itachi.

Malgré toute leur puissances, les membres de l'Akatsuki ne pouvait briser ce bouclier. Ils ne pouvaient qu'observer, impuissants.

Maméa entrouvrit les yeux, pour distinguer la porte blindée qui indiquait la sortie. Mais malheureusement, elle dû stopper son Keryguan pour l'ouvrir d'un coup d'épaules, portant difficilement dans ses bras le corps sans vie du rouquin.

Voyant aussitôt la faille, les ninjas se lancèrent à la poursuite de la Kunoïchi. Seul Itachi resta sur place, faisant apparaître dans sa main un shuriken « moulin de l'ombre ».

D'un geste, il indiqua à ses coéquipiers de s'écarter, et lança de toutes ses forces le shuriken géant.

Maméa, qui ne l'avait pas vu dans sa fuite éperdue, reçut l'arme gigantesque en plein dans le dos. Elle s'effondra, les forces sapées par la douleur. Mais elle eut le temps de réenclencher son bouclier, rendant toute nouvelle tentative d'attaque inutile.

Kisame se retourna, interdit. Son coéquipier aurait pu sans peine viser un point vital de la jeune fille! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait?

En guise de réponse, Itachi rejoignit le reste du groupe et leur dit à voix basse:

-J'aurais pu la tuer. J'aurai _dû _la tuer. Mais malgré l'étiquette d'assassin sans cœur que vous m'avez collée, je ne peux pas abattre comme ça une gamine que je connais depuis dix ans. De plus, je ne suis pas homme à planter un couteau, ou un shuriken dans le dos de quelqu'un. Je me bats à la loyale.

Croyiez-vous vraiment qu'elle aurait rejoint l'Akatsuki de son plein gré? Nous savions qu'elle voudrai s'enfuir un jour. Quand au Jinchuuriki, nous pourrons aisément le capturer à nouveau et finir le travail.

Cela faisait des heures que Maméa avançait dans ce désert qu'elle ne connaissait pas. De plus, le moulin de l'ombre, toujours planté dans son dos couplé au poids du garçon qui ne daignait toujours pas se réveiller, faisait de chaque pas une vraie torture. Et à ajouter à cela, le chakra dépensé pour le bouclier, qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté pour éviter une embuscade. Elle ne savait pas que l'Akatsuki avait renoncé à la poursuivre. Ils l'auraient pourtant aisément rattrapé, attendu que son bouclier s'éteigne faute de chakra pour récupérer le Jinchuuriki et la tuer.

Après des kilomètres et des kilomètres, elle chuta dans le sable brûlant, trop épuisée pour se relever. Au lieu de cela, elle allongea délicatement Gaara sur le sol et retira d'un coup sec le shuriken planté dans son dos. Cela lui arracha un cri de douleur, le sang se mettant abondamment à couler.

Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle ignorait dans quelle direction aller pour rejoindre une ville. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour faire un pas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser mourir avec Gaara dans le désert. Pas après tout ce chemin parcouru!

Détail qui avait son importance, elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait toujours le manteau de l'Akatsuki. Elle allait le retirer quand elle entendit des gens venir dans sa direction.

« C'est, soit une équipe ninja à la poursuite des kidnappeurs du Kazekage, soit l'Akatsuki venue finir le sale boulot! »

Plusieurs Shinobis arrivèrent. Quand elle reconnu le symbole de Konoha sur leur bandeau frontal, elle stoppa aussitôt son bouclier, soulagée.

Elle se leva pour se présenter:

-Je suis Maméa, et je me suis enfuie...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car un blond visiblement énervé se jeta sur elle pour l'immobiliser. Une fille aux cheveux roses se mit à crier:

-Naruto! Tu ne vois pas que cette fille est morte de fatigue! De plus, elle est gravement blessée et elle a sans doute sauvé Gaara!

-FAUX!!!!Hurla le dénommé Naruto. Tu vois bien qu'elle porte un manteau de l'Akatsuki! Elle fait partie de ceux qui l'ont enlevé!!!!!

Il passa un bras autour du coup de Maméa, qui ne put se défendre, totalement épuisée. Naruto serra, et la Kunoïchi tomba vite dans l'inconscience.

Quand elle revint à elle, Maméa vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle constata aussi avec soulagement que Gaara se trouvait dans le lit à côté d'elle. Comme il bougeait de temps à autre, elle comprit qu'il ne faisait que dormir.

Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever et regarder par la fenêtre. Elle était à Suna, dans un hôpital proche du palais du Kazekage.

Elle avait fait ces constations, quand plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans la chambre.

Il s'agissait en fait de Naruto, de Tsunade, de Sakura, de Temari et de l'expert en tortures, Ibiki Morino.

Maméa ne put mettre un nom sur ces visages. Après tout, elle avait été coupée du monde durant dix années, et ignorait tout de ce qui s'était passé à l'extérieur du repaire durant cette période.

Ce fut la Hokage qui prit la parole la première:

-Je vois à ton bandeau que tu es une renégate. Quel est ton nom?

-Je m'appelle Maméa.

-Maméa comment?

-Je ne sais pas. Cela fait bien longtemps que personne ne m'a appelée par mon nom de famille.

Et l'interrogatoire commença. Mais devant l'incapacité de Tsunade à croire l'histoire invraisemblable de Maméa, ce fut Ibiki Morino qui prit le relais. Avec des méthodes plus...persuasives...

-Écoute, gamine. Je ne suis pas disposé à écouter tes salades plus longtemps. Alors, tu va me dire la vérité, ou je t'arrache les doigts un par un!!!

-Quelle est la vérité que vous voulez entendre?

-Dis-nous que tu fais partie de l'Akatsuki et que tu as aidé à l'enlèvement du Kazekage!

-D'accord. Je fais partie de l'Akatsuki et j'ai aidé à l'enlèvement du Kazekage. Maintenant, vous êtes content? Vous êtes disposé à écouter la _vraie _vérité?

-Tu portais un manteau de l'Akatsuki! Comment veux-tu prouver ton innocence??

-Je vous l'ai dit je ne sais combien de fois:Cela fait dix ans que je travaille comme domestique pour eux. Et comme « récompense », ils ont voulu me faire passer un test pour savoir si j'étais capable d'être l'une des leurs! Mais à la place, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir avec le corps du Kazekage, j'ai marché dans le désert pendant des heures, et c'est là que vous m'avez retrouvé!

-AH! Voilà bien la partie la plus invraisemblable de ton histoire! Comment une gamine comme toi pourrais résister à plusieurs criminels de rang S?

Malgré l'agacement qu'elle éprouvait à ne pas être crue, la jeune fille

garda son calme. Sans montrer la douleur que ce geste lui procurait, elle se mit debout et enclencha son Keryguan.

-Malgré tout le respect que vous dois à tous, je met au défi n'importe lequel d'entre vous de briser mon bouclier.

Suspicieux, le groupe sortit de la chambre et se plaça sur le parvis de l'hôpital. Mais tous les coups de poings de Tsunade et de Sakura, tous les Rasengan de Naruto et toutes les attaques Fuuton de Temari ne parvinrent même pas à ébranler la défense absolue de Maméa.

-Ça y est? Vous me croyez, maintenant quand je vous dis que j'ai tenu tête à des criminels de rang je ne sais trop quoi?

Après une rapide réflexion de Tsunade, celle-ci déclara d'une voix forte:

-Bien. Maméa, j'ai du mal à croire que tu fasses partie de ton plein gré de l'Akatsuki. Mais malgré cela, je suis obligée de te placer en détention le temps de l'enquête!

Histoire à suivre...dans le prochain chapitre...


	3. Chapter 3

Maméa:

Cela faisait une semaine que Maméa était enfermée dans les geôles du Suna. Tous les jours, elle était emmenée dans une salle close pour être interrogée par Ibiki Morino.

Celui-ci agissait dans le plus grand secret, car il avait fait de cette enquête une affaire personnelle. En effet, s'il était devenu un expert en tortures, c'était seulement pour coincer l'Akatsuki.

Donc, tous les jours, il tentait d'extorquer des aveux à la jeune renégate.

Mais devant son incapacité à obtenir autre chose que cette histoire d'enlèvement, il perdait parfois patience. Il lui était même arrivé de se jeter sur la Kunoïchi avec un kunaï pour le lui planter dans le bas-ventre.

Il se relevait alors et quittait la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Un infirmier arrivait alors, pansait sa blessure de manière rudimentaire et la ramenait dans sa cellule.

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Maméa qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'initiative de Tsunade. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que la Hokage, qui avait montré son indécision, se porte garante de telles pratiques.

Elle avait raison. Tsunade n'était pas au courant de ce que faisait Ibiki Morino. Celui-ci était prêt à tout pour prouver au monde qu'elle faisait partie de l'Akatsuki de son plein gré. Même franchir la ligne rouge sans en parler à son Hokage...

Voilà la situations dans laquelle se trouvait Maméa quand elle revit Gaara.

Elle venait de revenir dans sa cellule après l'habituel interrogatoire.

Elle avait du mal à marcher tant ses blessures la faisait souffrir. Elle s'était assise dans un coin, les yeux fixés au sol.

Depuis quelques jours, Maméa tentait de se détacher de la réalité. Elle y était parvenue en quelque sorte. Elle avait l'impression d'observer son corps bouger de manière indépendante de sa volonté. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, juste la douleur. Elle était comme un robot. Elle ne pensait plus.

La jeune fille était dans cette position depuis une dizaine de minutes quand elle entendit des pas venir dans sa direction.

« Encore un garde. Comment peuvent-ils croire que je vais tenter de m'enfuir, avec cette douleur? »

Mais ce n'était pas un garde. Elle comprit de qui il s'agissait quand elle vit une cascade de cheveux roux sortit de la pénombre.

Il était donc venu.

-Mademoiselle Maméa? Je voudrais vous parler un instant.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais sa curiosité s'était éveillée.

Ce qui l'amusait le plus, c'était que elle pouvait voir le Kazekage, mais que lui ne pouvait pas la voir car elle se trouvait dans une zone d'obscurité.

Elle eut donc tout le loisir d'observer celui à qui elle avait sauvé la vie.

Il semblait s'être bien remis, même si il paraissait encore un peu faible.

Ses yeux exprimaient une grande fatigue, mais aussi une sorte de curiosité.

Il reprit:

-Je me suis réveillé il y deux jours et on m'a dit ce qui s'est passé. Vous m'avez sauvé de l'Akatsuki, mais on croit que vous avez voulu me tuer.

Je peux entrer?

Maméa prit alors la parole, d'une voix rauque mais claire:

-Puisque tu es Kazekage, tu ne devrais pas avoir à traîner avec des assassins dans mon genre. Mais si ça t'amuse, alors entre!

Elle se leva très péniblement pour s'avancer vers la porte de la cellule.

Gaara put alors voir une fille aux cheveux couleur nuit coupés courts, aux yeux bleu océan où avait toujours brillé une lueur d'espoir, mais qui était à présent éteinte. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de l'Akatsuki, les seuls vêtement qu'elle possédait. Ce manteau était ouvert sur un débardeur et un short qui avait dû autrefois être blanc, mais qui était à présent écarlate. Un bandage primitif recouvrait son bas-ventre.

Le Kazekage, qui était entré, écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la stupéfaction. Il murmura:

-Mais que vous est-il arrivée? C'est l'Akatsuki?

Maméa éclata d'un rire sans joie:

-Raté, Gaara-sama! La blessure que j'ai dans le dos, c'est un shuriken de Itachi-san. Mais celles au ventre, c'est ce très cher Ibiki Morino qui me les a faites!!

-Le ninja de Konoha? Mais pourquoi...

-Si tu veux tout savoir, le coupa la Kunoïchi, tu ferais mieux de t'assoir. On va en avoir pour un moment...

Quand Maméa cessa de parler, Gaara resta un long moment sans parler. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Ce qui étonna le plus la jeune Kunoïchi, c'est que pas un instant le Kazekage ne sembla mettre sa parole en doute. Celui-ci se releva péniblement et quitta la cellule sans rien dire de plus.

Maméa ne sut comment interpréter ce silence et cette fuite.

« J'ai dû lui faire peur. C'est sûr qu'avec ma dégaine de taularde, j'ai pas dû lui faire grande impression! »

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Gaara revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec dans les mains un pot d'onguent.

-Onegai, enlevez cette saleté de manteau et ce bandage.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Maméa s'exécuta sans mot dire. Elle s'allongea sur le sol froid de la prison, laissant le jeune Kazekage s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Et pendant ce qui parut une éternité, elle sentit des mains froides comme le glace passer de la crème apaisante à l'endroit des ses blessures au bas-ventre.

Ce fut Gaara qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé:

-Maméa-san, je peux vous poser quelques questions?

-D'accord, répondit celle-ci sans rouvrir les yeux. Je t'écoute.

-Combien de blessures ce mec de Konoha vous a faites?

-Deux ou trois, pas plus. Mais ça fait un mal pas possible quand ce n'est pas bien soigné.

-Je voulais aussi savoir...vous m'avez raconté comment vous viviez au repaire de l'Akatsuki. Mais à ce moment, que ressentiez-vous? Je veux dire...étiez-vous heureuse d'être avec eux, même si vous ne partagiez pas meurs idéaux? De plus, tout à l'heure, vous avez dit « Itachi-san »...

Maméa mit un moment avant de répondre. Elle finit par murmurer:

-Oui, j'étais heureuse en quelque sorte d'être avec eux...C'est vrai, ils avaient fait de moi une renégate juste pour que je leur serve de domestique mais...avec le temps, ils ont fini par me considérer comme leur petite sœur. Oh, pas tous, certains n'ont jamais pu me supporter, mais les autres m'aimaient bien. Et quand je faisait abstraction du fait que Itachi-san avait tué mon père, c'était lui celui que je respectait le plus. Il m'arrivait parfois de l'appeler Itachi-niichan... Il a beau m'avoir lancé un shuriken géant dans le dos, je continue de l'aimer. Car s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait visé un point vital, et ni toi ni moi ne serions là pour en parler. Il avait donc des scrupules à tuer son élève et petite sœur...

Je ne soutient pas du tout leurs idées, mais derrière les ninjas, moi j'ai vu les hommes.

Gaara devait partir. Il avait une réunion et il ne devait pas arriver en retard. De plus, il n'avait techniquement pas le droit de venir voir Maméa.

Mais malgré cette interdiction, il lui promit de revenir le lendemain.

-Je vais faire ce que je peux pour vous sortir d'ici.

Il allait sorti quand Maméa le retint en disant.

-Attends une minute, Onegai. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

Intrigué, Gaara vit Maméa vit montrer du doigt le manteau de l'Akatsuki qui était resté sur le sol. Elle composa quelques signes et murmura quelque chose. Aussitôt, le manteau s'enflamma, ne laissant très vite que des cendres.

Mais le problème était que Maméa n'était vêtue que d'un short et d'un débardeur. Attendri, il ôta sa propre veste blanche, symbole de son rang de Kazekage, et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Celle-ci murmura:

-Mais on va savoir que tu es venu ici...

-Ça m'est égal, répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Mais on va t'empêcher de revenir, et moi je...

Elle fut coupée au plein milieu de sa phrase par Gaara.

Il avait posé tout doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

La façon la plus douce qu'il existe de couper la parole à quelqu'un...

Sans cesser le baiser, le Kazekage prit Maméa dans ses bras et s'assit contre le mur de pierre. Il plaça la corps de la Kunoïchi entre ses jambes, se réchauffant au contact de la jeune fille qui se pelotonnait doucement contre lui.

Quand ils se relevèrent enfin, Gaara était en retard pour sa réunion de plus d'une heure. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il eut juste un petit sourire amusé.

-De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas spécialement besoin de moi. Mais je dois quand même y aller, même si c'est en retard.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la tempe de Maméa et disparut.

Celle-ci se rassit doucement, une lueur d'espoir allumée dans les yeux.

Cette flamme n'avait cessé de brûler lors de sa vie à l'Akatsuki, elle brillait à nouveau pour le sentiment inconnu qu'elle éprouvait pour le Kazekage.

« C'était donc ça, le sentiment que j'ai lu dans tant de livres:_l'amour? »_

Au même moment, palais du Kazekage, Gaara tentait de s'intéresser à un débat sur le renforcement de l'armée au niveau de la frontière sud du Pays du Vent.

Mais, tandis qu'il acceptait d'envoyer des renforts sur cette frontière, ses pensées n'étaient que pour la jeune fille qui en ce moment s'était endormie dans une des cellules du village de Suna.

« Je ferai le maximum pour la sortir de cette prison où elle n'a pas se place.

Elle est dans mon cœur, dans mon âme, dans mes pensées, dans ma mémoire.

J'irais dès ce soir parler à Godaime Hokage-sama. Avec ses blessures, je pourrais facilement objecter que sa place est à l'hôpital. De plus, j'irais à Konoha pour retrouver un peu de sa famille. Elle pourra me prouver qu'elle a été enlevée il y a dix ans. Ainsi, ma Maméa sera totalement innocentée! »

Histoire à suivre dans le prochain chapitre

Namida: Et voilà! Je me manifeste enfin dans cette histoire!

Dis-moi, Gaara-san, comment trouves-tu ce début???

Gaara: Alors, en fait...

Namida, _lui coupant la parole_: Attends, je sais ce que tu vas dire:

_Prends la voix de Gaara_: C'est vraiment nul ce que tu nous as fait là, Namida-chan! Cette histoire avec Ibiki Morino, c'est du grand n'importe quoi! Il ne laisserait pas ses considérations personnelles lui faire faire des choses comme ça sans l'accord de sa Hokage! Le coup de la jeune innocente martyr, c'est du roman à l'eau de rose pour ménagères solitaires!

Ce truc, que tu oses appeler une fic, ne mérite pas autre chose que la décharge!!!!!!

_Reprends sa voix normale_: Alors, je suis pas loin du compte?

Gaara: T'as juste oublié que le coup de foudre, c'est pas un truc qui me réussit avec toi, quand on voit tes dernières fics! Mais sinon, j'allais dire ça mot pour mot!

Ton personnage principal, cette Maméa, elle est bien sympa d'accepter que tu la fasses souffrir de cette manière!

Le seul compliment que je peux te faire, c'est que j'aime bien son caractère!

Maméa: Alors, ça veut dire que tu m'aime bien, Gaara-kun???

Gaara: Et bien...euhhhhhhh...comment dire...

Naruto, _qui se ramène_: Je te préviens, Gaara, si toi tu ne l'aimes pas, moi je la veux bien, elle me plaît, elle est trop sympa!

Maméa,_ triture ses index_: Moi aussi, je t'aime bien, Naruto-kun!

Gaara,_ qui s'énerve tout à coup_: Eh oh, dans cette fic, elle est amoureuse de moi! GAARA! Pas Naruto! Elle est censée être avec moi, elle reste avec moi!

Eh, les lecteurs, vous n'avez pas envie que cette histoire se finisse en Naruto/Maméa! Laissez des review pour protester!! C'est du Gaara/Maméa ici!! SVP, montrez que vous voulez qu'elle reste avec moi!!!!!!!!

Namida: Et voilà! L'appel est lancé! On va faire comme pour Star'Ac, c'est VOUS *_**montre du doigt dans votre direction**_ * qui allez choisir pour votre couple favori!!!

(1 euros le review, plus surcoût éventuel selon opérateur U_U)


	4. Chapter 4

Maméa (chapitre 4):

_Bonjour tout le monde!! L'histoire vous plaît-elle toujours? N'hésitez à montrer votre joie ou votre mécontentement, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques!_

-Merci beaucoup, Gaara-san. Je ne pourrais sans doute jamais te rendre ce que tu viens de faire.

Maméa se trouvait à l'hôpital de Suna. Gaara avait réussi à la sortir de sa cellule.

Au début, Tsunade n'avait rien voulu entendre. Mais comme les démonstrations valent mieux que les discours, Gaara l'avait fait rencontrer Maméa. Avec ses blessures, celle-ci n'eut aucun mal à convaincre la Hokage que son transfert était nécessaire.

-Cela n'a aucune importance. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir être soignée.

J'ai aussi réussi à obtenir ta libération conditionnelle sous tuteur. Au cas où, je serai rendu responsable de tous tes actes. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas une criminelle, c'est donc comme si tu étais vraiment libre.

Maméa se rallongea. Quelque chose la tracassait:

-Mais...es-tu sûr que l'Akatsuki ne reviendra pas te chercher? Après tout, il lui faut les neuf Bijuu!

Gaara eut un petit sourire. Il lui répondit:

-Même si c'était le cas, ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi!

Maméa piqua un fard:

-J'aimerai te signaler que si je n'avais pas été là, tu serai mort à l'heure qu'il est!

-C'est vrai, pardonne-moi. Mais je n'oublie pas ta contribution, loin de là. Je passerai sans doute ma vie à éponger ma dette.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, il quitta la chambre devant le regard courroucé d'une infirmière.

Mais Maméa n'était pas rassurée.

« Ils ne le laisseront pas en paix, c'est sûr! Pein veut Ichibi, et il l'aura, d'une manière ou d'une autre! »

Et les craintes de Maméa se confirmèrent.

La nuit même.

-Tiens, Maméa-chan, tu veux un verre de soda?

-Non merci,Gaara-kun, mais c'est gentil!

-Bon, moi je me sers!

Après un entretien avec le capitaine des gardes, le Kazekage était revenu tenir compagnie à la Kunoïchi. Il tenait dans ses mains deux verres et une bouteille de boisson. Il s'en prit un verre, sous le regard amusé de Maméa.

Et oui, Gaara avait beau être Kazekage, il n'en restait pas moins un adolescent de quinze ans! Et cela, les habitants de Suna avaient tendance à l'oublier!

-Dis-moi Gaara-kun, demanda la jeune fille tandis qu'il vidait son verre d'un coup, quand est-ce-que je pourrais sortir de cet hôpital?

-Si l'on en croit les médecins, tu sera sur pieds d'ici une semaine. Mais durant cette semaine, tu ne devra pas faire usage de tes pouvoirs ninjas. Une utilisation exagérée de ton chakra pourrait te faire rechuter!

Maméa eut un petit soupir: il lui tardait d'être à nouveau libre!

-Compris, docteur! De toute façon, je n'ai pas assez de chakra pour me battre. Et me battre contre quoi?

Plongée dans ses pensées, la Kunoïchi ne se rendit pas compte de la conduite étrange de Gaara. Celui-ci tituba un peu et manqua de trébucher.

Nullement inquiet, il s'exclama:

-Pffiou! Je suis fatigué, j'ai eu une dure journée! Je crois que je vais dormir un peu!

-Tu veux que j'appelle Temari-san pour qu'elle vienne te chercher?

-N, non, c'est bon, je vais dormir ici.

-Sur le fauteuil?????

-Bin oui! C'est permis, dans cet hôpital! J'ai trop la flemme de rentrer chez moi!

Maméa regarda par la fenêtre: elle vit que la nuit était quasiment tombée. Cela voulait dire qu'il devait être un peu plus de dix heures du soir.

Elle étouffa un bâillement, signe qu'elle était aussi fatiguée. Elle s'allongea. Quelque chose la turlupinait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle trouvait juste que le Kazekage avait un comportement très bizarre, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison.

Elle le regarda tomber sur le fauteuil et s'endormir instantanément. Elle rejoignit également son lit et s'endormit, sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

Maméa fut réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit. Inconsciemment, elle avait réfléchi, et elle avait compris ce qui se passait:

« Gaara est possédé par Ichibi!!!! Il m'avait expliqué que si il s'endormait, le démon prenait le dessus!!!!

Et pourtant, il s'est conduis comme si il était normal pour lui de dormir!!!!Ce n'est pas normal! »

Elle bondit de son lit et mit à secouer de toutes ses forces Gaara en hurlant:

-Réveille-toi, Gaara-san!! REVEILLE TOI!! Tu as sûrement été drogué, ou quelque chose du même genre!!! REVEILLE TOI, REVEILLE TOI!!

Mais le Kazekage ne reprit pas conscience. Étrangement, il ne se passait rien avec Ichibi. Comme si la drogue avait aussi endormi le démon...

Elle allait sortir de la chambre et chercher du secours quand une voix très familière se fit entendre dans son dos:

-De la drogue... ma petite Maméa a toujours été aussi perspicace. Une chose est sûre, pour empêcher Shukaku de prendre le contrôle, il a fallu mettre une sacrée dose. Heureusement que tu as eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas boire son soda, tu en serais sûrement morte!

Glacée jusqu'au sang, la Kunoïchi se retourna lentement, très lentement.

Ce qu'elle vit distilla une terreur pure dans ses veines.

Perchés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une lueur victorieuse dans le regard et un petit sourire aux lèvres, se tenaient Itachi et Kisame...

_Suite et fin dans le prochain chapitre..._

Gaara: Désolé de te décevoir, Namida-chan, mais le coup de la drogue, c'était vraiment bancal!

Namida: Je sais, Gaara-san! Au début, j'avais écris ça comme ça et ça tenait debout. Je ne me suis souvenue qu'après coup que tu avais encore Shukaku, et que donc tu ne dormais pas! Mais comme j'avais besoins que tu t'endormes, j'ai insisté sur le fait que la dose était forte pour empêcher ton Bijuu de prendre le contrôle!

Gomenasai!!!!!_ s'incline devant Gaara et les lecteurs!_


	5. Chapter 5

Maméa (chapitre 5):

Silencieux comme des ombres, les deux renégats se glissèrent dans le chambre. Kisame prit la parole de sa voix grinçante:

-Désole de te faire ça, Maméa-chan. Mais on a besoin de ton petit copain. Ou plutôt du monstre qui vit dans son corps.

Mais si tu le souhaites, tu peux venir avec nous. L'Akatsuki a besoin de ton bouclier, il nous serait vraiment très utile!

Maméa, qui avait repris le contrôle de ses mouvements, cracha d'une voix méprisante:

-Tu peux toujours courir!!! Je ne suis pas un assassin!! Va au diable!!!!

Kisame eut un sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier de psychopathe et haussa les épaules.

-Alors, prépare-toi à mourir!

Maméa eu juste assez de présence d'esprit pour se précipiter sur son katana, qui était posé dans un coin avec ses affaires de ninja. Un combat féroce s'engagea, l'opposant à l'homme-requin.

Maméa était une redoutable combattante au katana, mais le combat était déséquilibré. D'abord parce que Kisame était en pleine forme, contrairement à son adversaire. Ensuite, la lame fine de Maméa ne pouvait pas grand-chose face à l'épée géante du ninja de l'Akatsuki. Enfin, les réserves de chakra de la Kunoïchi était très limitée, et l'épée Samehada de Kisame l'absorbait à grande vitesse!

Maméa comprit très vite que cette méthode de combat n'était pas la bonne.

Elle tenta de projeter des flammes sur son adversaire, mais celui les éteignit aussitôt en riant. Quelle perte de temps!

Durant tout ce temps, Itachi resta en retrait, se contentant d'observer avec indifférence le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Puis, quand il fut certain que Maméa ne prêtait pas attention à lui, voulu se saisir du corps de Gaara, qui dormait toujours.

_(Ah les garçons! Jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux!!!)_

Mais la Kunoïchi, vit à temps le geste du Uchiha. Elle lâcha son katana, composa quelques signes et hurla:

-KERYGUAN!!

Le bouclier s'enclencha autour du Kazekage, empêchant Itachi de s'emparer de son corps.

Mais, Kisame, profitant de l'inattention de son adversaire, abattit son épée de toutes ses forces sur la poitrine de Maméa. La lame déchira son vêtement et lacéra tout l'abdomen de la jeune fille. Celle-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur et pressa sa main contre sa blessure béante.

Itachi s'avança et dit dans un murmure à son coéquipier:

-Quand elle sera morte, le bouclier s'éteindra. Laisse-moi faire, je m'en occupe.

Kisame acquiesça et recula.

Itachi s'approcha de Maméa, qui n'était plus en état de combattre. Mais le Uchiha ne voulu pas prendre de risques. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la Kunoïchi, qui le regardait fièrement malgré la douleur, et dit d'une voix claire:

-Kaléidoscope hypnotique du Sharingan. Les arcades lunaires!

Aussitôt, tout changea. Le paysage autour d'elle devint rouge sang. Il lui sembla que la Lune devint énorme, menaçante, sentiment étrange pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours considéré cet astre comme son amie.

Quand Maméa fit attention à elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée à un pilori. Elle vit que Itachi se tenait devant elle, un kunaï à la main. Bien que Maméa n'ignora rien de cette technique et de la douleur qu'elle infligeait, elle se força à rester fière, malgré la peur et la souffrance qui lui déchirait le ventre.

Après un long moment de silence, Itachi prit la parole:

-Excuse-moi, Ochijo (petite sœur). Mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Je vais te tuer, ton bouclier s'arrêtera, je prendrai le corps du Kazekage, et il mourra également. Ton sacrifice n'aura servi à rien. J'aurais voulu que tu reviennes avec nous. Te tuer ne m'apportera aucun plaisir.

Il se tut. Puis, avec une vitesse inimaginable, il se mit en mouvement. Après une course de deux secondes, il arriva au niveau de Maméa, et lui planta le kunaï à l'endroit précis de sa précédente blessure. Le sang se mit abondamment à couler, et Maméa ne put retenir un hurlement. Mais quand elle put enfin reprendre conscience avec la réalité, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle comprit pourquoi Itachi avait fait cette technique quand elle sentit les deux douleurs alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule blessure.

« C'était pour m'affaiblir encore. Toujours aussi minutieux, Itachi-Niichan, il ne m'a pas laissée une seule chance! »

Incapable de se tenir debout plus longtemps, elle s'effondra sur le lit, fixant le plafond d'un air hagard.

Itachi, sans plaisir aucun, se saisit du katana de Maméa qui était resté sur le sol et s'approcha du lit.

Il brandit l'épée au dessus de sa tête, et d'un geste solennel, l'enfonça dans le ventre de la jeune fille.

Mortellement touchée, la Kunoïchi eut deux ultimes pensées. L'une fut pour Gaara, l'autre pour Itachi:

« Pardonne-moi, Gaara-san. Je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger une seconde fois.

Pardonne-moi, Itachi-Niichan. Pardonne-moi de t'obliger à faire ça. »

Durant son dernier souffle, elle plongea ses yeux bleu océan dans les prunelles rouge sang de celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son grand-frère.

Puis, elle ferma tout doucement les yeux, se laissant doucement bercer par les bras de la Mort.

Comme l'avait prédit le Uchiha, le bouclier s'éteignit aussitôt. Il se détourna du cadavre de sa petite sœur, prit le corps de Gaara et se glissa par le fenêtre sans un regard pour son équipier ou pour Maméa. Mais ce que celle-ci ne sut jamais, c'est que dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Itachi éteignit son Sharingan, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années, et versa une larme, une unique larme toute simple, symbole de la tristesse qu'il éprouvait en ce moment.

Kisame emboîta le pas à son ami et quitta à son tour la chambre, laissant derrière le corps sans vie d'une jeune fille qui n'avait voulu que vivre librement avec celui qu'elle aimait...

_Épilogue: _

_Le corps de Gaara fut ramené au repaire de l'Akatsuki. Cette fois-ci, la cérémonie arriva à son terme. Mais Naruto, Kakashi et Sakura parvinrent à récupérer le Kazekage. Chiyo-baasama donna sa vie pour rendre la sienne à Gaara._

_L'histoire de Maméa fut oubliée par quasiment tout le monde. Sauf par Gaara, qui sombra dans la dépression quand il apprit la nouvelle._

_Il exigea que son corps fut inhumé auprès des grands Shinobi de Suna. Et depuis, il n'oublie jamais de déposer chaque jour une fleur sur la tombe de celle qui est morte pour le protéger..._

Fin...


End file.
